vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Fergy Fudgehog/Gallery
Fergy With Cluckle Legs.jpg|Fergy with Cluckles legs. Time Machine.png|Fergy using the Time Machine. Machi's Antlers.png|Machi Moojoo using her antlers to receive a radio signal. Cherish Chocstrich.png|Fergy riding on Cherish Chocstrich. Time Machine Warp.png|Fergy entering the Time Machine. Fergy Dance Competition Trophy.png|Fergy winning the Dance competition. Fergy's Outfit.png|Fergy's outfit given by Francine Fudgehog. Meter.png|Fergy's Piñatameter in his fridge. Fergy's Head.png|Fergy's head after he broke from a crash incident with Sparrowmints. Meter.png|Fergy looking at his pinatameter in the refrigerator. Fergy 1.jpg|Fergy carrying a watermelon. Fergy Pie.jpg|Paulie and Fergy holding pie. Fergy and Franklin.jpg|Fergy next to Franklin Fizzlybear. Gem Tree Roots.jpg|Fergy, Paulie, and Tina next to a Gem Tree. Fergy Contraption.png|Fergy after being destroyed and rebuilt with very cheap parts. Fergy Loses His Arm.png|Fergy losing his arm after being rebuilt using cheap parts. Lounging Fergy.png|Fergy lounging on the sofa. Strong Fergy.png|Fergy after training and becoming buff. Gang Looking At Langston.png|Les Galagoogoo, Hudson Horstachio, Tina and Teddington Twingersnap, Fergy, Paulie, Franklin, and Mabel Moozipan looking at Langston. Langston Sneaking Up On Fergy and Paulie.png|Langston Lickatoad spying on Fergy and Paulie along with Les, Ella, and Hudson. Eddie Eaglair Carrying Paulie and Fergy.png|Eddie Eaglair carrying Fergy and Paulie. Power Outage.png|Fergy and Paulie shutting down the power that energizes the training video. Tooled Up.png Machi Moojoo On Cannoñata.png|Fergy, Paulie Pretztail, and Machi Moojoo on the Cannoñata tower. Fergy's Girlfriend Disguise.png|Fergy disguised as a female Fudgehog. Langston Sneaking Up On Fergy and Paulie.png|Langston sneaking up on Fergy and Paulie. Fergy.jpg Fergy Lifting House.png|Fergy lifting an entire house using his bionic upgrades. Fergy Giant Bionic Monster.png|Fergy turning into a giant bionic monster after having his control chip destroyed. Franklin, Les, Fergy, and Paulie Looking At Hudson.png Hudson's Friends Not Amused.png Fergy Putting Lightbulb In Socket.png|Fergy putting a lightbulb in the socket with his bionic upgrade. Fergy in Rain.png|Fergy in rain. Fergy Eating BLT Sandwich.png|Fergy eating the "Big Load of Thistles" sandwich. Fergy With Lots Of Golden Gobs.png|Fergy in a pile of Golden Gobs of Goo. Hudson, Paulie, Fergy, Franklin, and Les Walking Backwards.png|Hudson, Paulie, Fergy, Franklin, and Les walking backwards to trail the path where Fergy found the Golden Gobs of Goo. Ruffians Hacking Cannoñata.png Fergy, Paulie, And Professor Pester Inside Cannoñata.png Fergy Protecting Professor Pester.png Professor Pester Opening Fergy's Lid.png Pinatas Terrified Of Professor Pester.png Fergy Smashed By Giant Egg.png Franklin Being Spanked By Ella Holding The Stick 3000.png Tina and Teddington Twingersnap Amazed At Stick 3000.png Fergy's Crowded House.png Fergy's Head and Detached Body.png Fergy Fudgehog As A Head In Glass Bottle.png Fergy Fudgehog As A Head In Glass Bottle and Hudson Horstachio With Fergy Fudgehog's Body.png Moojoo Dumping Trash Can With Fergy's Head Into Dumpster Truck.png Fergy Just A Head In Trash Can.png Fergy Fudgehog In Assemblata Repair Room With Heads of Fizzlybear, Bonboon, Moozipan, Horstachio, Pretztail, and Fudgehog on Shelf.png Fergy Extreme Close Up.png Fergy Looking At Iron Anvil On Ground.png The Bonboon Shocked that Fergy is 'Possessed'.png Iron Anvil Above Fergy.png Fergy Signing Contract for The Bonboon.png Fergy Talking To The Bonboon.png Speaker In Fergy's Stomach Active.png Fruit Bowl Boss Destroyed.png Fergy's Face After Smashing Fruit Bowl Boss.png Fergy Talking To Female Candary Blowing A Bubble.png Fergy Talking To Female Candary.png Fergy Looking At Langston.png Hudson Crowd.png Fergy Singed.png House Invaded By Pirates and Ninjas.png Hogsel's Conscience.png Whole House Made of Sweets.png Hogsel and Gretella Meeting Giant Tina And Teddington Twingersnap.png Hogsel and Gretella In Dessert Desert.png Hogsel and Gretella In Pinarctic.png Hogsel and Gretella On A Row Boat.png Hole in Gretella's Butt.png Hogsel and Gretella's House.png Hogsel and Gretella.png Hqdefault.jpg Category:Galleries